


The date.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, almost getting caught, cute dates, smut at the end, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: The principal of the thing is taking the math teacher, Baldi, on a surprise date.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sooooo, where are we going?"

Princi simply just shook his head, earning a frustrated sigh from the smaller man next to him. Princi chuckled and kept his eyes on the road, he was driving after all. Baldi pouted for a second, but he couldn't stay like that for long,he was excited. They both usually scheduled dates together, what time, where to go, what to do, but this was all Princi's plan, so the anticipation of what to come was getting to him. Princi wasn't going to tell, he wanted this to be rather special, he wasn't willing to ruin the surprise. He held out his hand and brushed to up against Baldi's, who held it tightly and returned the sweet gesture with a smile.

This was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

Princi spotted a familiar street sign, and turned the car to the street. He turned to look at Baldi, who quickly realized they were close to their destination. Princi scanned around for parking spot, and swiftly parked the vehicle on an open spot. "We are almost there," Princi stepped out the car "just don't get too excited, okay?". Baldi playfully stuck out his tongue before exiting the car as well. He perked his head up when he heard...music? Baldi raised an eyebrow, his ears were unnaturally good at picking up sounds, so he didn't doubt that he was hear music. Suddenly, his vision was blocked by Princi's hands. Princi giggled "sorry, but it'll ruin the surprise if I don't" he moved one hand to Baldi's arm and planted a kiss his on cheek. Baldi blushed softly "alright, lead the way" he said, and felt Princi push him softly as he stepped forward. He followed.

The sound of music was getting louder, and the sounds of laughter, talk, and running, became more apparent. Baldi's mind raced with the possibilities, but seemed to never land on the right answer. Princi stopped "alright, you can look" he said, and moved his hand from Baldi's eyes. Baldi blinked at the bright light, but his eyes snapped open once he realized what he was seeing. He let out a small gasp, then grinned.

Baldi knew about the autumn festival, which was a tradition in this town, but he never got the chance to go. He wanted to, and he remembered mentioning that to Princi after going to see a movie about four weeks ago. He had no clue that Princi would even care about that, but it was obvious now that Princi remembered.

He turned and pulled Princi into a tight hug, who quickly returned it. "Thank you so much, Princi!" Baldi squealed into Princi's jacket, muffled but not inaudible. Princi chuckled and pulled the other man even closer "you're welcome," he purred into Baldi's ear "I love you". Baldi hopped up and placed a quick kiss on his boss's cheek, but Princi swooped down and pecked Baldi's lips. Baldi felt his heart flutter "I love you too, Princi" he chirped, still clutching Princi's jacket tightly. Princi grinned sweetly, before turning back to the festival "come on! Let's go, we don't have all day!" Princi said, holding Baldi's hand and took a step towards the festival. Baldi nodded enthusiastically and followed behind.

****************

Princi wrapped his arm around Baldi's waist, pulling him closer and smiled. Baldi blushed and cuddled against him, grinning when Princi began to place soft kisses on his cheek. Princi hummed "I love you so much" he breathed into Baldi's ear "and it makes me so happy when you smile, I don't see that too often when we're at work". Baldi's eyes fluttered "oh, you're too kind to me" he whispered softly "I really don't deserve it". Princi shook his head "don't say that, you deserve everything in the world" he whispered, and leaned in for a kiss. Baldi began to lean in, their lips were centimeters apart-

"Let play!"  
"Can I eat my food in peace, playtime?"  
"Man, this place is loud. Arts, you okay?"  
"y-yeah, I'm o-okay..."

Baldi jumped up, panic spearing straight through him. Princi frowned at the panicked expression on his lovers face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Princi asked, placing his hand on Baldi's thigh as a small comforting gesture. Baldi tensed up "our students, they're here" he squeaked, and he grasped Princi's arm tightly. Princi let out a sharp gasp, but quickly recovered. "Fuck, we must have pretty shitty luck for this to happen" Princi bit his lip, and they scooted away from each other "okay, I doubt that they'll even see us. So I think we're good-"

"Hello Mr. Principal! Hello Mr. Baldi!"

Shit.

Princi and Baldi turned around to see Playtime running up to them, smiling wide and giggling. They both quickly stood up, placing fake (but believable) smiles of their faces as playtime wrapped her arms around her math teacher. "Oh, hi playtime!" Baldi greeted and patted playtime's head "I thought you might be here. How are you?". Playtime was shaking in excitement "I'm great!" She chirped, before turning around to look at the others, who were jogging up to her. "Playtime, what the-" [Player] started, but shut up when he spotted his principal and math teacher by his friend "oh! H-hi Mr. Baldi! Hi Mr. Principal! What are you guys doing here?".

Princi smiled, straightening up his posture "you know, we do have lives outside of working" he chuckled. [Player] gave a shaky smile "I-I know! It's just that I d-didn't think you'd go to a really loud place," his eyes switched to Baldi "did you guys come here...together?".

Baldi gritted his teeth as bully, [player], and arts narrowed their eyes slightly in suspicion. Playtime cocked her head innocence, the implication going right over her head. Princi spoke up "we just happened to run into each other" he lied, and raised an eyebrow "are you trying to imply something?". A flash of panic flashed on [player]'s face "o-oh no! I wasn't i-implying anything!" He sputtered out nervously. Baldi crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes "really?" He asked accusingly, causing player to step back. He turned over to his friends "I think w-we are gonna have t-to leave, bye!" He grabbed playtimes hand and, followed by bully and art, ran off. Playtime waved at them as she was pulled away, before running with them until they disappeared into the crowd.

Baldi let out a sigh, before letting out a chuckle. He looked at Princi, who put on a relaxed grin. Baldi smiled "thanks for saving me" he said "I don't want them finding out about us and spreading rumors". Princi chuckled "yeah, that would be a mess" he added, before suddenly pecking Baldi's lips. Baldi blushed "what was that for?" He asked softly, intertwining his fingers with his boss's. "I just wanted to finish what I started" he whispered, his hand trailing up to Baldi's waist. "Now," he straighter up "how about we continue the rest of our day?". Baldi nodded his head "I would love too."

**************

Baldi cuddled up to Princi, his eyes still fixed to the TV. Princi glanced over to the other man, looking at every feature on his gorgeous face, and he smiled like a lovesick fool.

It was late, and they had left the festival hours ago. They decided to stay at Baldi's apartment since it was the closest, and they had been lazing on the couch, watching random movies that they stumbled across on Netflix. It was late, but neither of them felt tired. They both had zero intentions of sleeping anytime soon.

Princi felt Baldi's hand trail up to his chest, pulling himself closer than what was considered normal. Princi smirked, slipped his hand underneath Baldi's sweater, and grazed his hand against Baldi's skin. He slipped his hand down and rubbed Baldi's inner thigh, teasing trailing upward before going down. Baldi bit his lip, before moving his hand down a little to close to Princi's crotch. "Looks like someone feeling frisky~" Princi breathed into Baldi's ear, before leaning down and gently kissing his neck. Baldi let out a breathy moan, before rubbing Princi's member through his jeans.

Princi felt a rush of blood to his crotch, and his breath hitched and Baldi continued to rub him through his jeans. Baldi let out a gasp when Princi sharply nipped at his neck, before beginning to lick the bite mark. Baldi pulled back his hand, before swiftly slinging himself onto Princi's lap. Princi quickly grasped Baldi's thighs and pulled him closer.

This night wasn't ending anytime soon.


	2. Part 2

Princi slammed his lips against Baldi's, savoring the taste of the cherry lipstick that Baldi wore so often. He often got comments about it from parents, some even complaining about it, but he didn't see what was wrong with it. Even when he had to quickly wipe it off his cheek so no one would know, which was a pain in the ass at times. But he didn't really care right now, he was more focused on making out with the math teacher.

Princi dragged his tongue against Baldi's lower lip, before softly nipping it. Baldi let out shaky breath and opened his mouth, which Princi immediately began to explore with complete dominance. Baldi attempted to copy Princi's movements, but couldn't manage to keep up the pace. He shifted his hands down and dragged it up Princi's stomach up to his chest, his cold hands causing a shiver to run up Princi's spine. His body was so warm, Baldi couldn't help but continue to rub his hands against Princi's chest as their tongues continued to dance together.

Princi pulled back, taking in deep breaths as drool ran down his chin. Baldi let out a few gasps for air, his lipstick slightly smeared and his cheeks were red. Princi grazed his fingers up and down Baldi's thighs, then dipped them under the green sweater and pulled it up. Baldi felt the cold air hit his stomach and chest, and he gave out a slight whine. Princi leaned in and began to gently peck at Baldi's chest, kissing downward before trailing his tongue back up. While one hand held the sweater up, the other went back down a rubbed Baldi's inner thigh, getting so close but then pulling back. Baldi let out a whine "P-Princi," he whimpered, Princi paused "s-stop teasing me!". Princi smirked, before cupping Baldi's erect cock through his jeans. Baldi let out a sharp gasp, but Princi just chuckled" if you say so~".

Weak, breathy moans escaped Baldi's mouth as Princi rubbed his dick through the fabric. He drew his hands back from Princi's chest and to Princi's shoulders, clinging his the shirt tightly as a wave of pleasure poured down on him. Princi felt his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight as he watched the smaller mans eyes become unfocused, hear the beautiful sounds that erupted from his throat, and feel his body as he pressed himself closer, wanting more.

It was a glorious fucking sight.

Princi quickly unbuttoned the front of Baldi's jeans, dipped his hand into his boxer, and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. Baldi out a surprised cry, and shut his eyes tight when Princi moved his hand up and down. The movements were slow, but each stroke felt so good, all he could do was moan. Princi rubbed his thumb against the head, lingered for a second, and then continued at his slow pace. His pants felt unbelievable tight, and he was restraining himself so much from just fucking the shit out of the other man, but watching Baldi enjoying himself felt too good. "Princi~" Baldi moaned out "Princi~ I-ah~ n-need y-you~" his voice was strained from trying to make a coherent sentence. But Princi knew what he meant, and was delighted to help out.

Baldi found himself pinned down the couch, and his sweater off and thrown to the side. Princi hastily pulled Baldi's jeans and boxers off, leaving him completely nude under him. Princi had to take a moment just to take it all in, every curve on that soft, pale skin. "Fuck, you're so goddamn gorgeous~" Princi said, and leaned down to place a kiss on Baldi's neck "what did I do to deserve you?" He asked. Baldi held up one of his hands and cupped Princi's cheek, he gave an affectionate smile. "Don't say that, you deserve everything about me" he whispered, and spread his legs "I'm yours to love, and you are mine~". Princi smiled and kissed Baldi's lips, feeling Baldi's hand move from his cheek to his hair. Baldi pulled back "Princi~ I need you~" he whispered "claim me~".

Princi brushed his fingers against Baldi's lips, slipping them inside when Baldi opened his mouth. He felt Baldi wrapped his tongue around his fingers, soaking them in saliva. Princi pulled his hand back and lead it down to Baldi's entrance. Baldi gritted his teeth as two fingers was pushed inside of him, the pain was very light, but not ignorable. Princi paused, unsure if he should continue. Baldi relaxed, and he let out a deep breath "m-move~".

Princi softly thrusted his fingers, earning a moan from the smaller man. He continued, scissoring and spreading his fingers, then thrusting again. Baldi began to let out a chorus of moans, crying Princi's name when he felt those fingers thrusted deep inside of him, before abruptly being pulled out. Baldi let out a whine of protest, but shut up when Princi undid the front of his jeans. He pulled his down his boxers, exposing his hard cock to the cold air. Princi grabbed Baldi's thighs and spread his legs apart, before positioning himself at Baldi's, now ready, entrance. He looked back up to Baldi, and waited. Baldi nodded his head vigorously "fuck me~ please!".

Princi pushed himself inside, groaning at the pleasure erupting from his stomach. Baldi let out a short gasp, before wrapping his arms tightly around Princi's shoulders as he pushed himself future inside. Princi grunted "I'm in" he said shortly, Baldi clawed at his back "m-move~" he whispered. Princi thrusted in, causing Baldi to let a loud "ah!~" before burying his face into Princi's shoulder. Another thrust, and another, and Baldi was a moaning mess. Princi groaned and thrusted in once again, Baldi flung his head back "y-yes!~ faster!~" he cried out. Princi picked up his pace, thrusting in and out faster and faster, burying himself deeper and deeper into Baldi's ass. Baldi was moaning louder and louder, pleading for more and more, which Princi always provided.

Princi suddenly pull out and slammed back in, and Baldi felt what seemed like a lightning strike of pleasure rocked through him. He flung his head back "yeah!~ r-right there!~ hit me right there!~" he screamed out, catching Princi off guard for a second, but he quickly complied. He slammed in again, getting another one of those beautiful cries from Baldi. Princi felt himself coming to the edge, but continued to bury himself into Baldi's ass. Baldi cried out again "s-shit! I'm g-gonna cum!~" he moaned out, Princi grunted "y-yeah, me too" he replied. He gave a few more fast thrusts, before slamming himself deep in Baldi and emptied his seed there. Baldi gasped "I-I'm cumming!" He cried, and sprayed his seed on his chest.

Baldi collapsed, panting and gasping for air. Princi pulled out and pulled up his boxers. Baldi watched Princi take off his shirt and jeans, before grabbing Baldi's boxers and then put them back on him. Princi grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, before pulling Baldi close to him. Baldi looked up, and then laughed. Princi cocked his head "what's so funny?" Princi asked, Baldi gave a weak smile "my neighbors must hate me" he said bluntly. Princi snorted "well, too bad for them" he laughed, and placed a kiss on Baldi's forehead "I think we should go to sleep, it's been a long day". Baldi nodded and wrapped his arms around Princi's chest "yeah, goodnight" he placed a soft his on Princi's cheek. Princi's returned it "goodnight".

And with that, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I'd love any feedback, so you can comment that if you want. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry this took so long, I just really suck. Sorry


End file.
